Harry Potter y los Maestros del Tiempo
by patriot117
Summary: Harry y sus amigos tendran que solucionar una nueva amenaza milenaria, pasando sus aventuras no solo en el presente si no en el pasado, tendran que ir descubriendo los suscesos de los cuales ahora ya son parte.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí publicando mi primer fic de Harry Potter espero contar con su apoyo y poder continuar con esta historia, la cual se me ocurrió hoy hehe, en fin espero les guste****, en este momento solo les dejare el prologo.**

**Aclaraciones: las cursivas serán Flashbacks y esto (-) será cambio de escena, lo que este en comillas son pensamientos.**

**Harry Potter no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie. **

**Sin más que decir por el momento los dejo leer.**

**Bonne lecture****.**

Prologo

Hace miles de años cuando la humanidad no tenía muchas lunas recorridas y existía un respeto por la naturaleza y en su magnificencia, la existencia de los hechiceros era conocida y admirada por aquellos mortales sin dicho don. Los hechiceros vivían en paz y en armonía, siendo esta gente fundamental para la vida de aquellas épocas antiguas, donde los humanos y hechiceros adoraban a sus Dioses mientras su civilización avanzaba.

En estos tiempos también existían unos hechiceros muy peculiares, pues estos no convivían con los humanos o hechiceros normales, ellos eran conocidos como los hechiceros del tiempo, pero les llamaban "Maestros del tiempo". A ellos hubo un tiempo el cual fueron atacados por los hechiceros ya que ellos deseaban conocer y aprender la mágica sabiduría de controlar el tiempo, puesto que los hechiceros normales no podían, aunque intentaban controlar el tiempo solo podían hacerlo por unos simple minutos.

Este secreto fue celosamente guardado por los Maestros del tiempo, argumentándole a los hechiceros que no cualquiera tiene el poder o mejor dicho el don de manejar el tiempo, sin mencionar que es una gran responsabilidad no cualquiera debería de poder tener dicho poder, en manos erróneas podría ocasionar grandes catástrofes. Asi pues el líder de los hechiceros Sinhue entendió y respeto al final de varias batallas la filosofía de los Maestros pidiendo perdón por lo sucedido al Maestro mayor líder de los maestro tiempo Abasi, con esto llego la paz y un pacto entre hechiceros y Maestres Tiempo, dicho pacto seria no agresión hacia el otro.

Y así por lustros duro el tratado hasta que un día los Maestro tiempo hicieron un acto de traición el cual provoco una nueva guerra. Los hechiceros ante tal ataque decidieron erradicar a los Maestro tiempo pues con su sabiduría del tiempo eran enemigos potencialmente poderosos. Y así en la última gran batalla Abasi cayó ante las manos de un joven hechicero de nombre Abubakar pero a su vez también murió por un hechizo de Abasi, el joven fue un héroe y con este acto fue el principio del exterminio de los Maestro tiempo.

Con el paso de los años esta historia se convirtió en leyenda, con el paso de los siglos se convirtió en mito y con el paso de milenios se fue al olvido, así nadie recordó este hecho que se borro por el viento y polvo del tiempo para no ser recordado jamás o eso se creía.


	2. Asalto al Ministerio

**H****ola bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, y espero me dejen reviews con sus opiniones =) todo es bien recibido.**

**Ya mero es navidad asi que les deseo felices fiestas =).**

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 1 Asalto al ministerio

La noche fría abatía por las calles luminosas de Londres, el Gran Reloj de Westminster ya marcaban las once de la noche, pero por ser un viernes la ciudad aun se encontraba con vida, la gente que pasaba de una lado a otro vivía su mundo felizmente sin percatarse que en ese mismo lugar sucedían cosas pero en otro mundo ajena al de ellos, este mundo es el de la magia.

En una de las calles caminaba a pasos largos un joven que iba vestido con un chaleco verde obscuro, debajo llevaba una playera negra, pantalones negros y unos converse del color de se chaleco, la capucha la llevaba puesta y tenia su bufanda tapando su rostro hasta la narráis dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos cafés, pasaba através de las personas sin importarle si chocaba con alguien, parecía que tenia prisa por llegar a su destino, cruzo unas cuantas calles hasta doblar en la esquena de una para encontrarse con una puerta gris en un edificio de dos pisos, dio dos toquecitos a las puerta y en la parte superior del objeto se abrió una ventanita dejando ver unos ojos, el joven solo se limito a susurrar: Soy eterno por que el tiempo es mi aliado, en eso la ventanita se cerro y la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar al joven, este paso sin preocupación mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de el.

Te estábamos esperando - sonó una voz ronca que provenía de las escaleras que se hallaban a unos metros enfrente de la puerta, un hombre grande bajaba por ellas mientras veía al joven – Pensamos que algo te había pasado y no completarías tu misión

Solo tuve un contratiempo – hablo el joven con una voz suave pero a la vez dura con tono de despreocupación camino hacia el hombre y le entrego un gran pergamino el cual saco del interior de su chaleco – obtener esto fue mas difícil de lo pensado, pero yo nunca fallo y tu muy bien lo sabes

Eso estará por probarse pronto – dicho esto el hombre tomo el pergamino y entro a un cuarto seguido por el joven.

(-)

La navidad ya estaba cerca y la gente hacia sus compras de última hora, la mañana estaba muy fría pero con tal temporada se sentía una sensación calida en el interior de un joven de no más 27 años, pelo azabache, ojos verdes los cuales eran cubiertos por unos lentes, caminaba directo a su trabajo como auror en el ministerio, el cual volvió a reconstruirse después de los sucesos contra Voldemort, ya diez años de estos acontecimientos, ya diez años de paz, este joven fue el que derroto al señor obscuro su nombre Harry Potter. El joven llego a una caseta telefónica entro, espero a que ningún muggle estuviera cerca para ver y se transporto al ministerio, el viaje fue rápido como de costumbre, salio de las llamas verdes y ante sus ojos se postro la imagen de un lugar de baldosas negras y con adornos dorados, camino entre toda los hechiceros que había en el lugar, el cual siempre estaba abarrotado, a lo lejos vio a su entrañable amigo Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo se veía mas maduro y fornido, el también trabajaba como auror era compañero de Harry algo que ya es costumbre para estos dos, se le acerco rápidamente para saludarlo.

Ron – dio un pequeño grito, el joven volteo y vio que Harry se le acercaba

Harry, amigo – se saludaron con un abrazo afectuoso pues a Ron lo habían mandado a Bulgaria a una inspección, y tuvieron dos meses sin verse - ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien y ¿tu?, ¿Qué tal Bulgaria? –

Muy bien todo salio excelente, llevamos muy bien el caso y atrapamos a los hechiceros que ocasionaban problemas – hablaba con voz de orgullo y Harry noto que inflaba un poco el pecho – ¿a ti que tal aquí?, No tuviste problemas sin mi ¿verdad?

Me fue difícil pero logre mantener todo como lo dejaste – bromeaban los amigos que caminaban al ascensor – y ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

Muy ocupada, tiene una junta hoy el cual es para cerrar el año y esta toda histérica, asi que ahorita ni te pares por su oficina – le advirtió Ron serio, esto le dio un poco de risa a su amigo

Lo tendré en cuenta –

Y ¿tu como vas con Ginny? – Ron trato de disimular su tono protector de hermano mayor

Bien hoy iremos a cenar al Autumn Dragon –

Wow el restaurante mágico mas popular, ¿Cómo conseguiste reservaciones? –

Soy Harry Potter – bromeo el joven mientras que su amigo le miraba con cara de que presumido – No te creas, el dueño es amigo de Luna y me hizo el favor

Que bien, pues espero la pasen muy bien –

Si, por eso hoy saldré temprano - en eso Grant un supervisor les hablo asi su día laboral empezó

(-)

Hermione se hallaba en su oficina en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, caminaba de un lado a otro organizando el papeleo que necesitaba para la junta que comenzaría en unos 25 minutos, vio su reloj el cual marcaba las 5:30 p.m, en ese momento alguien toco su puerta, cedió el paso y entro una morena de pelo ondulado color negro, era su asistente Jocelyn.

Disculpe la molestia ya tengo los documentos listos –

Gracias Jocelyn – decía acomodando sus cosas en el escritorio, le pidió a su asistente que también lo hiciera, cuando dejos las cosas en el escritorio, Hermione con un movimiento de su varita mando las cosas a donde seria la junta – bien vámonos

Las dos caminaban determinadamente a su destino, ese día había mas gente de lo usual, iban de un lado para otro, Hermione agradeció haber mandado su documentos através de magia pues en ese momento un joven choco con ella empujándola hacia atrás si no fuera por su asistente que la tomo de los hombros juraría que se caería, quiso reclamarle pero en eso al fondo vio a Luna lovegood que se le acercaba con su característica mirada soñadora y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Hermione en su interior se sentía frustrada por que sabría que se retrasaría al saludar a la joven rubia.

Hermione – le saludo al momento que se puso a su lado

Luna, Hola – le saludo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada "Espero no tarde mucho en hablar, no quisiera verme descortés" - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo arreglar unos pequeños asuntos –

Que bien, espero que todo salga bien –

Sabias me tope a Draco hace un momento – hablo sin notar que Hermione trato de terminar la platica con la ultima conversación – ha cambiado mucho ya no es aquel cruel gronfuro que era antes

¿gronfuro? –

Si son los duende que viven debajo de las ca… - la explicación de la rubia fue interrumpido por una gran explosión que no se escuchaba lejos, los hechiceros del lugar empezaron a correr en la dirección contraria, Hermione, Luna y Jocelyn corrieron en sentido contrario, iban directo de donde provenía el suceso.

(-)

Harry y Ron iban en el elevador hacia el piso de Hermione, ya que en ese piso se encontraba el ministro que solicitaba su presencia, y los quería ver antes de la junta que tendría. Los jóvenes llegaron al piso el cual estaba abarrotado por gente, el ministerio se ponía asi en esas épocas del año, caminaron unos pasos por el gran salón que tenían enfrente para toparse con Malfoy, ese rubio que en algún momento les hizo pasar penas, este los vio y con su mirada hizo un gesto de saludo para seguir con su camino.

Ese Malfoy, parece que ha cambiado – hablo Ron mientras se abrían paso por la gente

Eso es bueno –

Oye, ¿sabes para que no querrá el Ministro? –

Yo creo para darnos un bono extra por nuestra labor – bromeo el joven de lentes

Ojala fuera eso –

Pero según Grant es algo de muy alta relevancia –

Pues si es asi ¿porque solo nos solicita a nosotros y no a todos los aurores? –

Eso iremos a saber – los jóvenes entraron a un pasillo ya menos concurrido, llegaron a unas largas escaleras que subían, se disponían a empezar a subirlas cuando escucharon una gran explosión - ¿Qué fue eso?

Algo exploto – Ron volteo y vio al final del pasillo llamas y varias personas corriendo alejándose de aquel lugar – Viene de allá

Vayamos – los jóvenes corrieron, a su vez sacaron su varita preparados por lo que pudiera pasar, se abrieron paso de la gente que circulaba en dirección contraria a ellos, al final del pasillo solo estaban los baños, el baño de mujeres era el que estaba en llamas, los jóvenes se pararon antes de la entrada, Harry se medio asomo y no vio a nadie – parece que no ahí nadie, pero será mejor entrar averiguar

Te sigo – los jóvenes entraron las llamas eran fuertes, andaban con cuidado, el baño era de una tamaño medio, el lugar pintaba una curva, anduvieron con mucha precaución hasta llegar al otro extremo viendo como las llamas humeantes se movía alebrestadamente, el lugar estaba destruido los espejos rotos y todo quemándose, estaban llegando al final de la curva cuando vieron que las llamas no emitían ningún movimiento, Harry que iba al principio vio a un joven de verde parado en enfrente de un agujero que había en la pared, este al verlo venir se metió al agujero desapareciendo al caer, Harry no lo pudo reconocer pues traía su capucha puesta y unos lentes negro, se decidió a seguirlo pero las llamas volvieron a moverse creando una explosión que no le dejo avanzar - ¿Qué sucede Harry?

Vi a alguien, se a escabullido por ese hueco –

Ahí que seguirlo- Ron con un movimiento de su varita y pronunciando un hechizo lanzo agua limpiando la zona de las llamas – Listo

Vamos – los dos se lanzaron al agujero cayendo fácil unos tres metros, se lastimaron sus pies, se incorporaron y vieron que estaban en un especie de camino descendente en forma de espiral, al final se veía una gran luz blanca, los jóvenes no tenían tiempo que perder y decidieron transportarse hasta abajo- Pero que es este lugar, no sabia que existiera esto en el Ministerio

Nunca me dejan de asombrar – se hallaban en una cámara circular muy iluminada, en el centro del lugar había un báculo de unos 70 cms., parecía hecho de madera se le vía tallado unas figuras extrañas (الوقت ) y en la parte superior tenia una gema de color verde y café en su centro, dicho objeto estaba rodeado por un campo azulino, pero no había señales del agresor – Pensé que habías visto a alguien entrar

Lo hice –

Harry, Ron – sonó la voz del inspector Grant, un señor ya maduro que empezaba a mostrar canas, este se había aparecido unos centímetros a lado de ellos

¿Pero como.. – Ron no pudo terminar su pregunta

¿Qué ha sucedido? -

Señor, escuchamos una explosión y hemos veni… - en eso algo empujo a Harry contra la pared, Ron y Grant se pusieron en guardia – Ves Ron te dije que alguien había entrado

Ya veo - en eso también de la nada fue lanzado por el aire estrellándose con Harry aun en el piso – pero que demonios esta sucediendo aquí

No lo puedo creer si son … - Gran sintió que lo empujarían pero invoco un hechizo – Tempus reperi – en eso el que salio volando fue el joven encapuchado

Veo que sabes magia contra nosotros – hablo el joven incorporándose, vio como Harry y Ron se ponían a lado de Grant, este se limito a reír y solo dijo – solus temp – Harry y Ron sintieron como no podían mover ni un solo músculo, era como si les hubieran aplicado el petrificus pero con una sensación extraña, diferente como si el que se detenía no fuera el, Grant ni se limito a ver a sus compañeros el vio al encapuchado y luego el báculo.

No te lo podrás llevar –

Eso no me lo podrás impedir, puede que sepas un hechizo protector pero no te servirá siempre – en eso los dos contrincantes empezaron a mandar una lluvia de hechizos, Harry vio como algunos de los hechizos que mandaba el joven tenían nombres desconocidos. Grant peleaba magistralmente pero no se veía que ganaría fácilmente – Peleas bien anciano, pero te has descuidado

De que hablas – en eso detrás de el apareció de forma no usual una silueta de mujer la cual iba vestida de café claro, igual encapuchada como su compañero, Grant solo sintió la varita de esta detrás de el y supuso lo pero.

Corsus – en ese momento Grant empezó a ver blanco y de su cuerpo salieron heridas como si un cuchillo le rajar la piel, el hombre callo de espaldas mientras sangraba por las heridas – rápido saca el josbi.

En eso estoy – su compañero cerro sus ojos mientras el campo azul formaba una circulo en el cual el joven metió la mano y saco con cuidado el báculo, ya afuera lo metió en su chaleco que al caberle se veía que estaba embrujado para guardar cosas en el, Harry y Ron veían todo esto impotentes, luchaba por moverse pero no podían – Bien lo tengo vámonos – en eso los jóvenes se disponían a irse pero a su vez voltearon a verlos – un gusto en conocerlos – les dijo el de verde mientras con su mano les hacia un gesto militar, desaparecieron rápidamente de forma extraña no parecía que se hubieran transportado, a los pocos segundo Harry y Ron se movieron fácilmente.

¿Pero que es lo que ha sucedido? – preguntaba Ron tan extrañado por lo sucedido y a la vez avergonzado pues los intrusos los habían derrotado sin gran esfuerzo – Y, ¿Qué era ese báculo?

No lo se Ron – decía Harry también intrigado cuando vio al moribundo Grant sangrando en el piso, corrieron a ayudarlo – Señor pero que le han hecho

Ha..Harr… Harry – Grant casi no podía hablar, pero usaba sus ultimas fuerzas en hacerlo – tienes que detenerlos, ellos… ellos son un gran peligro y … mas con el josbi en … su poder, el tiempo corre Harry

Pero que dice no le entiendo, ¿de que habla? -

Son Maestros… tiempo- esto ultimo lo dijo en su ultimo respiro muriendo en los brazos del joven de lentes quien cerro sus ojos

Pobre Grant – susurro Ron con un tono de tristeza - ¿Qué nos quiso decir?

No lo se pero lo averiguare – hablo Harry decidido, no sabia que pasaba pero esto parecía algo peligroso un peligro desconocido, pero lo que no desconocía es que los intrusos pagarían por le que habían hecho esa tarde.


	3. Una ayuda inesperada

**Feliz navidad atrasada haha espero la pasaran muy bien con sus seres querido =D****. Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capitulo espero lo gocen y sea de su agrado.**

**Sabrynaseddie****:**** Muchas gracias por también apoyarme en esta historia =), con esto me motivas a seguir con mis locas historias hehehe espero te guste el capitulo y espero tus opiniones =).**

**Feliz año nuevo y les deseo lo mejor a todos en este año que viene =).**

**Sin más por el momento:**

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 2 Una ayuda inesperada

Los jóvenes intrusos corrían por la larga escalinata en caracol y todo a su alrededor se veía detenido al llegar a las escaleras vieron las pocas llamas que habían sin movimiento y en la pared de su lado izquierdo un vidrio que caía pero quedo a la mitad del camino hacia el piso, pasaron la mitad del baño y el joven parecía cansado y se detuvo un momento, la joven se postro a su lado.

¿Leo que te sucede? – hablo la joven quitándose su capucha dejando ver a una linda rubia de piel blanca y ojos azules de no mas 25 años. Ella se le acercaba preocupada.

He usado mucho el control del tiempo no puedo mantenerlo mas, mi magia se agota – decía jadeante – aparte aquel ruco me hizo difícil el combate y un hechizo me golpeo – decía tocándose su abdomen sobre su chaleco el cual estaba ensangrentado

No te preocupes, puedo usar mi magia –

¡No! – le grito el joven quien vio su reloj de la mano el cual era diferente era como los otros circular pero en vez de tener manecillas o ser digital tenia en su centro un reloj de arena que con magia funcionaba, así no importaba que estuviera horizontal para que la arena cayera. El joven al verlo vio como la arena que caía estaba detenida, aunque en ese momento vio como los granos empezaban a mostrar un pequeño movimiento de que el tiempo volvía a trascurrir, Leo volteo a ver a su acompañante la cual le veía algo preocupada y decepcionada – Ayer usaste mucho poder Odalys tienes que reposar, será mejor avanzar y salir como podamos

Bien yo te cubro – los jóvenes emprendieron de nuevo su carrera cuando la arena del reloj de Leo también empezó a correr, el tiempo volvió ha avanzar. Leo y Odalys vieron todo moverse de nuevo normalmente, así que aceleraron su paso pero al salir del baño de toparon con Hermione, Luna y Jocelyn

Ustedes, ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – les pregunto Hermione apuntándoles con la varita sospechando de ellos

Una fuga de gas – bromeo Leo – que se yo ve a investigar yo solo saque a mi amiga del baño estaba preocupado por ella

Bien – Hermione hablo bajando un poco la varita y volteo a ver a Jocelyn – Llévalos a la sala de investigación, ella es un testigo

Si – obedeció su asistente, les pido a los jóvenes que la acompañaran estos le siguieron cuando Luna hablo

¿Porque estas herido? – pregunto al joven apuntando su herida en el abdomen

Me lastime con un vidrio del baño –

Que cosas, los espejos del baño están protegidos con magia para no romperse si no es por otro hechizo – hablaba Luna viendo hacia el techo como recordando algo mas – y aparte esa herida es interna no esta roto el chaleco por lo que solo pudo ser por un hechizo – termino de hablar y los jóvenes al ver que con esos argumentos no les creerían mas decidieron atacar, Odalys le lanzo un hechizo a Jocelyn que cayo inconciente, Hermione repelo el hechizo de Leo y Luna tranquila saco su varita así los cuatro se apuntaba uno al otro en equipo de dos.

No saldrán de aquí – aviso Hermione – y tendrán que explicar lo sucedido

La verdad me gustaría tener tiempo de tomarnos una taza de te y hablar de este asunto pero ahorita voy de pasada – hablo Leo con su forma sarcástica, mientras se tapaba con su brazo pero con la que sujetaba la varita hizo un conjuro pero apunto al suelo – Bombarda – la explosión en el suelo hizo que salieran pedazos por todos lados y se llenara de humo cubriendo la figura de los intrusos, uno de los pedazos que salieron volando y de gran tamaño iba a golpearle a Luna pero de pronto esta vio que su velocidad iba disminuyendo y no solo del pedazo si no también de ella y todo lo demás.

(-)

Leo y Odalys aprovecharon la explosión para usar lo poco de poder que podía usar el joven y salir del lugar.

No debiste hacerlo, esto te puede lastimar mas – le reprochaba Odalys

No importa estamos cerca –

Ahí esta – llegaron al fondo del pasillo y habían doblado una esquina ahí estaba en la pared un marco de un antiguo ministro el cual se movía como los otros, mas no hablaba como los otros dos a su lado – rápido a las tres lo tomamos

Bien uno, dos , tres – los dos tomaron el marco desaparecieron junto con el, el viaje fue apresurado y movido, al fin llegaron a una casa en ruinas, viendo al techo se podía ver que el cielo se empezaba a pintar de naranja, y frente a ellos estaba un señor pelón y muy grande de ojos tan azules cielo que casi parecían blancos, era el de la noche pasada – Basti que bueno que nos recibes

Deja de llamarme así, soy Bastiaan – su voz ronca y molesta sonó en el terreno, observo a los jóvenes y vio la herida de Leo – problemas en el camino ¿verdad?

Nada grave – Leo saco de su chaleco el báculo – lo que importa es que tenemos el josbi

(-)

Harry y Ron subían por la escalinata de caracol lo mas rápido posible, Ron llevaba en apuntando con su varita el cuerpo inmóvil del anciano Grant que iba flotando a unos centímetros delante de ellos.

"Esas personas, ¿Quiénes serán?, ¿Maestros Tiempo? y ¿Qué significa eso?" – se preguntaba Harry intrigado, los hechizos que usaron nunca los había escuchado, ni visto y otra pregunto que le pasaba por su cabeza era "¿Por qué Grant sabia repelerlos?"

Tenemos que dar aviso rápido a todo los aurores y el Ministro – Hablo Ron al ver tan pensativo a su amigo

Ya lo he hecho – hablo vagamente el de lentes viendo el cuerpo de su antiguo Inspector – pero no creo que sirva de nada, ellos escaparan

Eso suponía, esa magia suya es … diferente –

Si y eso realmente me preocupa – los jóvenes iban casi llegando al baño cuando escucharon una explosión demasiado cerca – Cuida a Grant – hablo rápidamente al sospechar de que eran los intrusos, corrió rápidamente por los baños y salio al pasillo viendo a sus amigas Hermione y Luna inmóviles como todo en ese lugar – Pero que dem… - en eso vio que un pedazo grande de suelo iba en dirección a Luna y este ya se empezaba a mover, este rápido fue hacia ella y la movió levemente quitándola de la trayectoria de colisión, en eso el tiempo volvió avanzar.

¿Harry? – hablo Hermione viendo al joven que tomaba a luna por los hombros

Hola Harry – hablo con su voz soñadora Luna mientras le sonreía

¿Están bien?, ¿Qué ha sucedido? –

Estamos bien – empezó Hermione a explicarle lo sucedido – y luego al finillo único que vi fue a ti tomando a Luna de los hombros, ¿tu sabes algo?

No mas que tu, solo que se robaron un báculo escondido en una cámara secreta ene el baño – Ron apareció por el marco de la puerta y delante de el Grant, las jóvenes al verlo se asombraron y Harry explico lo que ellos vivieron, luego le dijo a Hermione sobre lo que les dijo Grant antes de morir, teniendo esperanzas de que supiera algo.

¿Maestros tiempo? No nunca he escuchado sobre eso –

Pensé que podrías saber algo – dijo el de lentes con un tono un poco decepcionado – Talvez el primer ministro sepa algo

El no sabe nada, pero yo puedo ayudarlos – sonó la voz un tanto fría de Draco que apareció en el pasillo junto al grupo


	4. El Libro

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo les va en este 2011?, espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo, a partir de aquí se pondrá mas interesante, bueno espero eso haha, en fin espero gocen mi historia y que me dejen reviews de lo que les pareció =).**

**Saludos a ****Milly Kanzaki**** que se une a mi historia y espero le guste para que me siga apoyando, también un gran saludo a la que me empezó apoyando ****Sabrynaseddie**** =).**

**Si te gusta mi historia recomiéndala hahaha. **

**Sin ****más por el momento. **

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 3 El Libro

_Un pequeño rubio de ojos grises se hallaba jugando en su cuarto, el lugar estaba repleto de juguetes dignos y lujosos para el niño de cinco años, el cual tenia frente a el unos monitos mágicos, uno era un dragón y el otro un hechicero, estas figuras tenían ciertos movimiento, el pequeño les ponía sus voces, cuando se trataba del dragón hacia una voz grave mientras que para el hechicero ponía una voz ruda y valerosa. Estaba acostado en el suelo boca abajo moviendo sus juguetes cuando vio unos pies enfrente de el, subió su vista y vio a su madre la cual le sonreía al verlo jugar._

_Es hora de dormir Draco – hablo con una tierna voz su madre Narcisa, el niño empezó hacer pucheros que detuvo al ver a su madre apuntarle con el dedo índice – ¿Qué dijimos de los pucheros?_

_Que son de mala educación – recito el pequeño, Draco se levanto y fue directo a su cama la cual le quedaba un tanto alta, trato de subir en dos ocasiones pero no podía su madre se le acerco para ayudarlo pero su hijo se negó – Yo puedo solo mama, ya soy un niño grande_

_Si que lo eres – Narcisa reía ante el comentario de su pequeño – pero no es bueno ser muy obstinado – lo cargo, lo acostó en su cama y lo empezó a cobijar- ahí que saber cuando ayudar y que te ayuden_

_Si mama –_

_Bien, es hora de un cuento – el pequeño se emociono ante tal noticia y con esto se acurruco mas en su cama – Te contare tu favorito la del Hechicero y el Dragón inmortal – acerco una silla y se sentó alado de su hijo y empezó a contarle la historia del gran temible dragón inmortal que no podía morir porque hizo un trato con el tiempo, así que por años atormento un pueblo hasta que un joven hechicero le hizo frente pues gracias a su abuelo supo como derrotarlo, tal batalla no fue fácil, y casi muere el hechicero el cual atrapado en las garras del dragón vio su vida pasar – el hechicero ya no tenia escapatoria supuso que su fin había llegado – Le contaba la historia a su hijo - pero algo en su corazón no le dejo rendirse y con valor aprovecho que el dragón dio un gran rugido al aire levantando su cabeza en alto y pudo ver que entre sus escamas que podía darle un golpe directo al corazón así que recito el hechizo que su abuelo le dijo … - _

_Restor tempos – sonó la vocecita de Draco ya adormilada_

_Y con eso el dragón se hizo arena demostrando su gran vejez – termino el cuento Narcisa vio a su hijo dormir placidamente, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, se levanto y dejo a su pequeño soñando en que el era el joven hechicero del cuento. _

Draco se hallaba viendo una pintura de su mansión, recordando aquel cuento, una voz detrás de el le llamo, era Harry quien se le acercaba.

Bien Draco, ¿a que hemos venido aquí? Le cuestiono viendo la pintura a la que veía el joven rubio, el cuadro mostraba a un hechicero montado en un gran dragón, mientras el hechicero tenia levantada su brazo derecho la cual su mano sujetaba una enorme espada plateada.

Y, ¿Por qué no hemos ido con el ministro?, debemos reportar lo sucedido – hablo Ron quien se hallaba junto con las chicasa unos metros de ellos.

Por lo siguiente – Draco comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras que daban hacia abajo – síganme

Harry y los demás le siguieron, habían llegado a la mansión Malfoy pues Draco les dijo que la respuesta estaba en ese lugar, y les pidió que fueran de inmediato pues no tenían tiempo. Bajaron las escaleras hasta un gran sótano el lugar contenía muchas cosas, armaduras, libros, retratos, pinturas, etc., también estaba un tanto frío y para Hermione daba escalofríos al contrario de Luna quien veía fascinada aquel lugar.

Hace una semana – comenzó hablar Draco cuando llegaban al final del sótano donde se hallaba una enorme pared de ladrillos color rojo cobrizo, ya empolvado y en la esquina derecha superior había telarañas – mis padres me contaron sobre una reliquia que ha pasado de generaciones y la cual ahora se me heredo como su protector, pero antes de que se me diera la robaron, eran hechiceros extraños, burlaron la seguridad fácilmente y se lo llevaron

¿Dijiste una reliquia? –pregunto Hermione, cuando escucho a Ron decir: otra reliquia más no, la joven sabía a lo que se refería - ¿Qué clase de reliquia?

Un libro antiguo –

¿Un simple libro? – el sarcasmo de Ron molesto a Draco

No un simple libro, este es muy especial – la voz de Draco sonó decidida y misteriosa – este libro según me contaron tiene escritos extraños que nunca nadie a podido descifrar sin mencionar que esta encantado ya que no todas las paginas muestran su contenido y ni es fácil de abrir.

Puede ser alguna antigua lengua – sugirió Hermione interesada en la situación

No conocida, lo que mas me inquita es que los ladrones saben usar el libro – ante lo dicho Harry sintió que esto se empezaba agravar, sintió la necesidad de ir al ministerio y empezar una búsqueda de los ladrones de inmediato.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Porque los enfrente y uno de ellos logro leer el libro, lo toco y de una pagina que estaba en blanco observe como salieron escritos – explico lo sucedido a su acompañantes los cuales le ponían toda la atención – pronto uno uso un hechizo que nunca había escuchado, luego vi como todo se detenía ante mis ojos y no pude moverme

Es lo que nos hicieron – espeto Ron

Supongo son los mismo del ministerio – apunto Harry a decir viendo el suelo mientras con su mano derecha tomaba su mentón

Correcto – aprobó Draco, Harry le volteo a ver con cara de intriga – use la legeremancia y logre ver los pensamientos de la joven, ahí supe de que atacarían el ministerio para robar la segunda reliquia, la que les faltaba.

El báculo – atino a decir Harry – eso se llevaron

Entonces ese es la reliquia – sonó por primera vez la voz soñadora de Luna la cual había estado extrañamente mucho rato callada – me pregunto que harán con las dos cosas

Planean hacer un hechizo, por lo visto poderoso – Draco se volteo a la pared que tenían enfrente

Debiste avisar del ataque – le reprocho Hermione con su tono de responsabilidad

Esto es secreto, sin mencionar que pensé que lo lograría solo, pero estos tipos son hábiles –

Pues demos el aviso –

No – hablo determinado Draco – esto lo tendremos que solucionar solos, mis padres me confirieron esto, no puedo fallarles

Te apoyamos – Luna se le acerco, volteo hacia sus amigos por apoyo, estos dudaron un poco pero aceptaron – Bien, ahí que detenerlos

Deberías decirle a tus padres de que paso con las reliquias, pueden explicarte mas de ellas o algo – propuso Ron

No saben mas que yo, de hecho ellos no me la heredaron – los presentes se quedaron confundidos – no fue una herencia familiar, esto me lo heredo Snape

¡¿Snape? – exclamo Harry, enseguida Draco dio unos golpes a la pared en puntos estratégicos y la pared se empezó a mover, este suceso le recordó a Hagrid cuando el tenia once y fueron al callejón Diagon. Donde había estado una pared ahora estaba una puerta que conducía a una sala completamente en blanco al fondo en una repisa se postraba un enorme péndulo de bronce por lo que se podía distinguir.

¿Qué es este lugar? Y ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Harry viendo el lugar imitado por sus acompañantes

Un cuarto secreto – entraron a la sala caminaron hacia el péndulo y se pararon a unos dos metros de el – aquí guardamos las cosas de mayor valor, un lugar seguro – lo ultimo lo dijo con sarcasmo – eso que ven ahí es un translador

¿A dónde lleva? – Luna veía el objeto con algo de emoción

Eso lo averiguaremos -


	5. El Josbi

**¡Hey! Hola a todos, bueno aprovecho para actualizar mi fic esperando que este capitulo les guste.**

**Quiero darle un súper saludo y agradecimiento a ****Sabrynaseddie**** que me ha apoyado en mis historias y que sin su apoyo creo que hace tiempo hubiera dejado de escribir hehe =). **

**Bonne lecture****.**

Cap. 4 El Josbi

La casa en ruinas estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, Bastiaan veía molesto Leo y Odalys, no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso, no podrían aun completar su misión, Bastiaan tenia sus manos sobre el báculo, la izquierda tocaba la punta donde estaba la gema, dentro de la gema se hallaba un reloj de arena y he ahí el problema el reloj, no tenia la arena.

¿Cómo no se fijaron? – Grito el señor pelón, le apunto con el báculo – no puedo creer que el Josbi no tenga la arena – Leo le hizo la expresión de que le contestaría pero de las sombras salieron dos mujeres, una joven de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar, la otra era una mujer madura de pelo rosado y ojos del mismo color.

No es tiempo de pelear – hablo la mayor

Yanz, Effy -

Lo mejor es ponernos en marcha – completo la joven

En marcha pero ¿A dónde? – Bastiaan se veía confundido

(-)

Como no sabes a donde lleva - le reprochaba Ron a Draco

Se dio aviso de que esto solo se usaría en verdadera emergencia – tomo el transaldor pero para asombro de todos no desaparecio el rubio – y creo que esta situación entra en la categoría

¿Por qué no funciono? – Hermione de veía intrigada al ver que Draco tenia el transaldor en su mando sin transportarse

Se activa con una palabra mágica -

Creo que es hora de irnos – Luna hablo con su voz soñadora, Draco la volteo a ver y se fijo que la mirada de la rubia se movía al techo, el joven entendió, poco y sin llamar la atención tomo su varita, con movimiento ágil mando un petrificus y del techo cayo un hombre grande sin pelo, pronto le siguieron sus acompañantes.

Nos volvemos a ver – Draco les reconoció enseguida, eran los ladrones, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna reconocieron a dos de ellos, los del ministerio – Devuélvanme el libro

Lo sentimos pero no podremos, tal vez encuentres uno en la biblioteca – el sarcasmo de Leo hico enfadar a Malfoy quien le lanzo un hechizo que enseguida esquivo – Veo que no será pacifica nuestra visita

Calla Leo – hablo Bastiaan se paro frente a Harry y sus amigos – denme el transaldor, o lamentaran interponerse

Vengan por el – le reto Ron con su varita en mano

Si eso quieres – sonó la voz de Effy y se lanzo a Ron mandándole hechizos, los demás empezaron hacer lo mismo, se hizo una batalla en el cuarto blanco, el cual por su tamaño se tenia que ser muy ágil para no ser tocado por algún hechizo.

Draco – le hablo Harry – Vete nosotros les detendremos

Bien – Draco tomo con las dos manos el péndulo y empezó a decir el conjuro –vervo … - pero antes de que terminara el conjuro Yanz le lanzo un hechizo que golpeo sus manos, el péndulo cayo al suelo rodando hasta los pies de Harry - ¡Harry el translador!

¿Qué? – vio al suelo y recogió el transportador

Pronuncia Vervoer –

Vervoer – pronuncio Harry transportándose pero en ese justo instante Leo lo tomo de la espalda y así los dos se fueron del lugar.

El viaje fue muy movido, más que el de un translador normal, los dos individuos cayeron de golpe en un suelo arenoso, Harry se levanto enseguida dando vueltas en si buscando a su enemigo, pero no lo hallo, observo que el lugar era una gran cueva y en la parte superior había una gran cavidad de la cual emanaba arena a montones, pero extrañamente el nivel de arena en el suelo no aumentaba, en el centro de donde caía la arena brillaba, se dispuso a ir a ver de que se trataba cuando de la arena salio Leo.

A donde vas –

Apártate – le reto Harry apuntándole con su varita

El famoso Potter, retando algo que ni imagina – las palabras de Leo resonaron en Harry quien trataba de asimilar lo que decía – esto va mas allá de tu comprensión

¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué traman? –

Solo el tiempo tiene la respuesta Potter – Leo volteo a ver las arenas y después de nuevo a Harry – solus temp – Harry no hizo nada para esquivarlo, cayó al suelo petrificado – bien tomare lo que necesito – tomo el péndulo de la mano del joven de lentes y después se fue hacia donde la arena caía, estiro su brazo derecho pronunciando un hechizo, frente a el la luz que había en ese lugar se elevo, era una arena luminosa que se acumulo en forma de circulo y se endureció, Leo lo tomo en su mano – Bien Potter es hora de … - Harry había desaparecido, Leo lo busco con su mirada así que se dispuso mejor a irse pero cuando pronuncio el conjuro Harry le tomo del pie, le salió de la arena como el hizo hace unos minutos.

El viaje de regreso fue como el de ida, movido, los dos iban peleando en el proceso, lanzándose hechizos a diestra y siniestra, Harry por unos instantes tomo la arena, pero Leo era muy ágil lanzaba conjuros que le rozaban, y justo cuando iban a llegar uno le dio de lleno paralizándolo, ahora si, esta vez no le salió el truco al joven de lentes, anteriormente cuando Leo le lanzo el hechizo Harry uso el que escucho de Grant en el ministerio para protegerse y entonces solo fingir que le había dado, siendo que no, ahora no percibió el ataque y fallo. Leo tomo la arena y llegaron al cuarto blanco donde aun todos seguían atacándose Ron atendía a Luna que estaba petrificada, Leo corrió hacia sus camaradas.

Vámonos – grito Bastiaan, Effy lanzo un hechizo al suelo, un humo salió de la nada cubriéndolos y desaparecieron.

!Harry¡ – anuncio Hermione poniéndose a su lado el joven veía todo lentamente había fallado y los extraños se habían llevado esa arena extraña.


	6. El comienzo del viaje

**Hola a todos he vuelto con esta historia hahaha, espero que este capitulo les agrade, es el mas largo que he hecho de este fic, espero me dejen sus reviews para saber que tal estuvo el capitulo. **

**Bueno sin mas por el momento **

**Bonne lecture **

Cap. 5 El comienzo del viaje

Harry se recupero de su desorientación, se sentía derrotado ese viaje le había quitado fuerzas sn mencionar la sensación de culpa por no poder detener a ese sujeto de llevarse lo que buscaba.

¿Te siente mejor Harry? – pregunto Hermione que lo tenia en sus piernas, este se levanto y miro a su alrededor

Lo siento – vio a todos a su alrededor- no lo pude detener y ahora han huido con esa tierra extraña

Esa tierra se llama Eón – informo Draco – es lo que les faltaba para poder activar el Josbi

Bien ahora que hacemos – hablo Ron

Creo que nada, han huido – aporto Luna

Todo por mi culpa – se reprocho Harry

Nada de eso – interrumpió Hermione, todos la voltearon a ver – A una de ellas le coloque un hechizo de rastreo sin que se diera cuenta – todos le sonrieron

Eres estupenda- exclamo Harry

Bien ahora ahí que seguirlos- Ron empezó andar pero Draco les detuvo

Antes de ir tienen que entender que no debemos dejar que usen el Josbi con el Eón - empezó a explicar el rubio cuando le interrumpió Ron

Otra vez esa palabra, la has dicho dos veces- dijo con intriga Ron - ¿Qué es el Josbi?

El báculo – explico Draco – y si se usa con la arena podrán usar un gran poder pero no pude ver bien que es

Volviste a leer la mente de ellos, eres bueno – le felicito Luna con esa voz soñadora de ella

Si pero no pude ver donde ni que es lo que traman, me detuvo ese pelón al saber que leía su mente – Draco miro el péndulo que una vez fue translador – lo bueno es que Hermione se ocupo de eso

Si y no perdamos tiempo – Hermione saco su varita cerro sus ojos y de la punta salio una luz blanca circular y salio disparada de la habitación

Un asunto mas no olviden esto … - Draco les explico un ultimo detalle para poder detener a los maestro tiempo.

(-)

Leo, Odalys y los demás huían volando por el cielo obscuro de Londres, a lo lejos veían el Tower Bridge iluminado con una luz verde color favorito de Leo, los cinco llegaron en la parte superior del puente, Bastiaan se puso en el centro del grupo cerro sus ojos y conjuraba algo al momento que sin sujetarlo el objeto se quedaba en forma vertical, Yanz por su parte colocaba un hechizo protector visual para que los muggle no vieran lo que harían.

Por fin la edad de loa maestro tiempo resurgirá – Effy se notaba totalmente emocionada un brillo en sus ojos la delataban, Odalys simplemente esbozo una sonrisa entendiendo a la joven

Pronto Effy – le susurro a la jovencita

Se que la emoción es mucha pero dejen que se concentre el pelo – hablo con su usual sarcasmo Leo esto si distrajo a Bastiaan quien en su frente se dibujo una vena, Odalys rodó sus ojos mientras que Effy sonrío.

Listo – hablo el señor tomo la arena y la vertió dentro del reloj del Josbi -prepárense todos esto será un poco movido – advirtió justo en el momento que decía el ultimo conjuro una luz se postro frente a Odalys – Tempus retro milenum

¿Qué es eso? – la joven quiso tomar la luz pero en eso hubo una gran destello y de el salieron Harry y los demás.

Que demon… - en ese momento un hechizo casi golpea a Leo – otra vez ustedes

Se nos perdió la invitación pero creo que si estamos invitados a la fiesta verdad – Draco uso el sarcasmo contra Leo, este dio una pequeña sonrisa

Malditos aléjense de aquí – sonó la voz de Yanz quien empezó a lanzar conjuros a Hermione y Luna

La batalla se libro en el puente pero en ese momento del josbi empezaba a emanar una burbuja gris, era pequeña salía de la parte superior del báculo, Draco sabia que se acababa el tiempo, los muggle que transitaban por el puente no se percataban de nada gracias al hechizo protector que había colocado Yanz. Luna estaba en la orilla del puente peleando con Effy, Yanz peleaba con Ron, Hemione contra Odalys, mientras Draco con Leo y Harry corría hacia el Josbi pero era detenido por el pelón fortachón.

A donde mocoso –

No se que planean pero yo los detendré-

Un simple hechicero, bromeas no – en eso Harry le lanzo un petrificus que golpeo de lleno a Bastiaan pero a este pareció no hacerle efecto – un hechizo con tan bajo poder de magia no me hace ni cosquillas

Pero como demon … - el pelón golpeo y saco volando a Harry unos metros, era muy fuerte – bombardo

Istat – pronuncio Bastiaan y los hechizos colisionaron ocasionando una fuerte explosión – eso estuvo mejor famoso Potter

Bastiaan – grito Leo al ver a Draco correr al báculo, no podía permitir que los detuviera – conatum – Draco salio volando fuera del puente Harry aprovecho y conjuro un, expeledor, Bastiaan sale volando enseguida Harry le lanza un petrificus para neutralizarlo, el pelón cae del puente Yanz al ver esto se lanza logrando rescatarlo.

Harry fue por el báculo pero Leo lo intercepto, Hermione ayuda a Ron que quedo herido por Yanz mientras Luna retaba a Odalys y Effy, la burbuja creció de repente cubriéndolos a todos de pronto un aro dorado los envolvió, y vieron como el tiempo se alentaba.

Maldición se activo el conjuro y ustedes están dentro – Leo parecía frustrado vio como fuera de la burbuja aparecían Yanz y Bastiaan, la señora le miro y Leo entendió que todo corría por la cuenta de ellos bueno pero lastimosamente para ustedes no nos detuvieron

No lo creo – Harry vio a Draco volver herido al puente se tomaba su brazo y recordó lo que les dijo:

_En caso de tener al Josbi frente nosotros utilicen este hechizo delosive – los jóvenes aprendieron el conjuro – esto destruirá el báculo _

Draco vio desde afuera a Harry y sus compañeros, Harry lo miro y vio que el rubio asintió, pero en eso el tiempo fuera de la burbuja se detuvo, tanto Harry y sus amigos como Leo y los suyos miraron asombrados como todo retrocedía con una velocidad asombrosa al compás de la burbuja que giraba.

Esto acaba aquí – Harry sin que Leo pudiera reaccionar apunto al báculo – Desolve – en ese instante el báculo empezó a vibrar peligrosamente y se rompió en dos sin mas, el tiempo fuera de la burbuja empezó a transcurrir normal y del báculo hubo una explosión que impacto en todos los presentes, quedando inconscientes

(-)

Harry poco a poco despertó miro a su lado izquierdo y vio a Ron levantarse, a su derecha Hermione y Luna aun inconcientes.

Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? – Ron se le acerco al verlo levantarse – eso estuvo de miedo

Ni lo menciones – vio a su alrededor y vio que se hallaban en un bosque que no reconocían - ¿Dónde estamos?

No lo se, Hermione – vio que Ron corrió con su amiga quien se levantaba, el fue con Luna, para despertarla.

Ya que todos estuvieron bien despiertos decidieron que era momento de moverse, reconocer donde se hallaban y lo mas importante donde estaban los maestro tiempo.

Tengo un hechizo de orientación – recordó Hermione – nos guiara a la ciudad mas cercana

Bien, utilízala – la joven saco su varita e hizo el hechizo.

Maldición – se escucho la voz de Ron – otra vez no

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Luna a su lado, esta le miro pasando su mirada a donde el miraba, en sus manos se hallaba una varita rota – Oh ya veo se te rompió la varita- Ron le miro con el ceño fruncido – no te preocupes la mía también se rompió, mira- Luna decía tranquilamente, enseñándoles su varita partida a la mitad

Que alivio, no soy el único – esto lo dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo

No se preocupen buscaremos como arreglarlas – trato de animarlos Harry

Chicos – les hablo Hermione – síganme ya se por donde ir – todos enseguida le siguieron perdiéndose entre los grandes árboles

(-)

Draco no lo podía creer sus amigos desaparecieron de un segundo a otro, ¿que era lo que habían hecho esos individuos?, ¿sus amigos estarían bien?, sus preguntas solo dos personas podrían contestarlas y se encontraban a unos pasos de el. El rubio tomo su varita olvidando su brazo herido y les apunto a los maestro tiempo de mayor edad, este ultimo seguía petrificado, se les acerco y la señora le miro.

¿Qué es lo que han hecho? – pregunto apuntándole a la mujer- mis amigos, ¿Dónde están?

¿Crees que eres rival para mi? – se burlo la mujer –

¿Conoces el hechizo Avada kedavra? –

Perfectamente – el semblante de la mujer se torno obscuro – tu conoces el hechizo Postremum

Supongo es igual al mío –

Parecido – la mujer se levanto y le miro – soy Yanz y el Bastiaan, los que desaparecieron son Leo, Odalys y Effy

No les pregunte sus nombres –

Te los digo para que conozcas a tus adversarios – se le acerco un poco pero se detuvo al mirar que el rubio enfatizo el apuntarle con su varita – quiero que conozcas a los verdugos de los hechiceros

¿De que hablas? Ustedes también son hechiceros –

No confundas nosotros somos maestros del tiempo, todo lo entenderás a su tiempo joven Draco – la mujer sabia su nombre era "obvio" pensó Draco se fue con su compañero le volteo a ver de nuevo – tus amigos siguen aquí

¿Aquí? – Draco no entendía el vio desaparecer a sus amigos – explícate

Ellos están aquí pero … -

(-)

Harry, Hermione Ron y Luna caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a una ciudad pero para su sorpresa estaban aun en Londres, pero no lucia igual la ciudad se veía antigua pero a la vez nueva, los jóvenes entraron en la cuidad y empezaron a caminar por sus calles y ver a la gente que lucia vestimentas antiguas para el gusto de los jóvenes, los edificios, los vehículos, todo era muy viejo.

Esto es Londres -aseguraba Ron

Pero luce diferente – sonó la voz de Luna

Estamos en Londres de otra época- comento Hermione

Hoy es navidad de 1900 – todos voltearon a ver a Harry – la fecha del periódico – informo los demás vieron el puesto y efectivamente era 1900

Viajamos en el tiempo – Hermione se veía sorprendida un viaje tan largo por los andares del tiempo era imposible aun para los hechiceros - Por eso se llaman maestres del tiempo – susurro Hemione entendiendo a sus enemigos

¿Qué haremos ahora? – Luna no se notaba sorprendida o no tanto como los demás

Tengo una idea - comento Harry

Creo saber que es- Ron le miro a su amigo entendiendo lo que tenia en mente.

(-)

Así es Draco tus amigos viajaron en el tiempo, pero siguen en Londres, tu amigo Potter no dejo que se completara el hechizo así que supongo siguen aquí pero en otra época – explico Yanz

No lo creo - Draco veía que su nombre de maestro tiempo era indicado para esos individuos, la distracción del joven hizo que no se percatara que sus adversarios habían huido, el rubio se sentía mal por no haber acompañado a sus amigos, se hinco del cansancio y golpeo el suelo, ahora que iba hacer, necesitaba capturar a esos individuos para interrogarlos, debía llegar al fondo de esta situación.


End file.
